totalpokemonislandbubblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Challenges
This is a list of the challenges the contestants face in Total Pokemon Island. List of Challenges *''Challenge 1: Work together to build a shelter and get food, water, and a nice fire. **'Winners'''- Killer Weedles **'Losers'- Screaming Caterpies **'Eliminated'- Typhlosion **'Reason'- He started the big fire that burned the shelter and cost them the challenge. *''Challenge 2: Throw pokeballs at opponents. Team with more people left standing wins. **'Winners'''- Killer Weedles **'Losers'- Screaming Caterpies **'Eliminated'- Charmander **'Reason'- Had to be medically evacuated when Lotad hurt him hard. *''Challenge 3: Preform a talent in the Talent Show. Team with better talents win. **'Winners'''- Screaming Caterpies **'Losers'- Killer Weedles **'Eliminated'- Swablu **'Reason'- Didn't participate in any of the challenges. *''Challenge 4: Killer Weedles must capture Screaming Caterpies while Screaming Caterpies try to run. If KW capture all SC, they win. If SC manage to escape KW, they win. **'Winners- Screaming Caterpies **'Losers- '''Killer Weedles **'Eliminated- 'Umbreon **'Reason- '''He slept the entire challenge, losing it for the Weedles. *Challenge 5: 'Fire, Water, and Grass, each contestant must choose an element. Fire burns grass, grass covers water, water takes out fire. Losers would vote someone out. **'Winners- Screaming Caterpies **'Losers- '''Killer Weedles **'Eliminated- 'Ash **'Reason- '''Lost the challenge for the Weedles when he used his burger in the challenge instead of an element. *Challenge 6: 'A Reward Challenge split into 2 parts. The first part is both teams had to choose a leader. The second part is the leaders would have to go into a mysterious cave, pick a tunnel, and see what reward they will get. It ended up making Munchlax join the Screaming Caterpies and Lugia joining the Killer Weedles. **'Winners'''- Infernape and Lotad **'Losers- '''Nobody **'Eliminated- Nobody **'''Reason- '''It is a Reward Challenge giving the contestants a break. *Challenge 7: 'Each member of the team must pm Squirtle a recipe to a specific food. First team to send all the recipes win. **'Winners'''- Killer Weedles **'Losers- '''Screaming Caterpies **'Eliminated- Munchlax **'''Reason- '''This new-bee didn't bother making his meal. Instead, he ate other people's. *Challenge 8: 'A challenge in 5 parts (Rock Climbing, Magikarp Cutting, Blindfolded Jump, Hill Racing, and Another Cave Journey) where the contestants must partner up and trust each other. **'Winners'''- Killer Weedles **'Losers- '''Screaming Caterpies **'Eliminated- Dialga **'''Reason- '''Didn't trust partner enough in the hill racing. *Challenge 9: 'Contestants bowl for points. Highest amount of points win. **'Winners-''' Screaming Caterpies **'Losers-' Killer Weedles **'Eliminated-' Lugia **'Reason-' Got a Gutter Ball and hit no pins. *''Challenge 10: ''Contestants must answer Pokemon Trivia. Team with the most badges in the end wins. **'Winners-' Killer Weedles **'Losers-' Screaming Caterpies **'Eliminated-' Meowth **'Reason-' He stopped helping his team out in challenges. Other reasons are unknown. *''Challenge 11: ''Pm your fears and send a youtube video on that fear. First team to have all their members to do this wins invicibility. **'Winners-' Killer Weedles **'Losers-' Screaming Caterpies **'Eliminated-' Cyndaquil **'Reason-' Quit thumb|right|300px|Challenge 1thumb|300px|right|Challenge 2thumb|right|300px|Challenge 3 *''Challenge 12: ''With your new teams, make an original song. **'Winners-' Yellow Beedrills **'Losers-' Pink Jigglypuffs **'Eliminated-' Nobody **'Reason-' Reward Challenge *''Challenge 13: ''Swim to a flag to get a point. You may choose to dunk an opponent however, you and your opponent will not get points. Most points win. **'Winners-' Yellow Beedrills **'Losers-' Pink Jigglypuffs **'Eliminated-' Turtwig **'Reason-' The 5 former Killer Weedles wanted to get rid of the weak, former Screaming Caterpie. *''Challenge 14: ''Pm a joke. Rated 1-5, team with most points wins. **'Winners-' Flaaffy, Charizard, and Swinub **'Losers-' Everyone else **'Eliminated-' Dustox and Pikachu **'Reason-' Both did poorly on joking challenge (Double Elimination) *''Challenge 15: ''Draw a person farting. Best pictures win immunity for their team. **'Winners-' Yellow Beedrills **'Losers-' Pink Jigglypuffs **'Eliminated-' Pichu **'Reason-' Chose not to help draw. *''Challenge 16: ''Suffer pain. First 3 win immunity **'Winners- '''Mudkip, Dustox, and Ampharos **'Losers- 'Everyone else (except Lugia) **'Eliminated-''' TBA **'Reason-' TBA thumb|300px|right|Challenge 4thumb|300px|right|Challenge 5 thumb|300px|right|Challenge 6 (Reward)thumb|300px|right|Challenge 7thumb|300px|right|Challenge 8thumb|300px|right|Challenge 9thumb|300px|right|Challenge 10thumb|300px|right|Challenge 11thumb|300px|right|Challenge 13thumb|300px|right|Challenge 14thumb|300px|right|Challenge 15thumb|300px|right|Challenge 16